We'll make it through
by just.lovin'.it.13
Summary: When Brittany's crazy ex-boyfriend kidnaps her and Santana, then she has to find a way to make things better for the both of them. This is my first story and i know the summary is shit but please give it a chance. Thank you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

Feeling the tip of the blade glide across her skin, she whimpered in fear. His gruff hand holding her chin in a firm grip, whilst the other held onto the sharp knife. Leaning down he leisurely rolled his tongue across her bruised cheek. Enjoying how the petite Latina squirmed under his grip, though being tied down to a chair made it much more fun for him and much more difficult for her to be able to get away from the beast. She tried to scream again, but failed miserably due the prior screaming which had caused her throat to become dry and scratchy. So the only sound that came out was a hoarse groan.

Lowering his mouth towards her ear, he casually whispered to her, "You are so beautiful; it'd be such a shame to end you." Gentle drops of tears, left her red rimmed eyes. Blurring her vision. "I think blondie over here made a good pick." He said, whilst nodding his head towards his other captive who was currently tied to a wooden chair four feet away. Hysterically crying for her tortured girlfriend, Brittany prayed that the police, who she had called 15 minutes ago, before her phone was taken of her, would get here soon. She never thought things would become this corrupt. She actually thought that her messed up boyfriend would make a decent decision in his life for once and leave her alone. Now though, it turns out he has other plans. Ones that she hates. Never thinking that breaking up with him would mean putting her girlfriend's life in danger, but it seems like she was proven wrong.

"Please leave her alone Michael." Brittany pleaded, tears streamed down her face as she looked at broken and tortured girlfriend.  
"No. You brought this upon yourself and your whore when you broke up with me, so now you both have to pay." Grinning maliciously he took the knife to the girl tied down next to him and cut ever so slowly yet deeply in to the soft skin of her arm, enjoying the way the blood rushed out when he cut into the innocent girl.

"No p-please stop, this isn't you." Brittany yet again tried to talk her boyfriend out of harming her love.

Spiteful laughter rang out in the dingy basement, sending shivers down the two young girl's spine. "Oh love, believe me when I say this is the real me." His wicked eyes glowed in the dim light and it was then Brittany saw that there only hope of making it out alive was for the police to show up; otherwise they were in his mercy.

As the thoughts crossed her mind, a loud stomping sound was heard from upstairs, her instincts kicked in and she screamed for all she was. Quickly rushing over to her, Michael covered her mouth but realised it was too late. Lifting up his hand he let come down to her cheek with force, whipping her head to the side from the force of the slap.

"Do you have a death wish for you and your Latina whore." He growled, returning back towards the beaten girl he left previously. Just as he lifted the knife to her neck the basement door was knocked down and two armed officers rushed in. Michael panicked and quickly went behind the defenceless girl and kept the knife at her throat.

"Don't come closer o-or I'll kill h-her." Michael stuttered whilst the deadly weapon shook in his shaky grasp. Out of fear he pushed the knife closer to her throat causing a small cut to form on her once flawless neck, she winced in pain as the blade cut into skin, drops of blood covered the sharp edge.

Brittany then remembered that Michael has always been scared of the police. He mentioned it to her before, talking about something that happened when he was kid. She honestly wasn't really interested. At the time, she was really busy and he was disturbing her.

"Put the knife down and step away from the girl." The officer's commanding voice broke her out of her trance.

"I said I'll kill her if you come any closer, so stay back." Michael said once again threatened taking the Latina's dark hair into a firm clutch with his other hand, making her whimper in ache.

At the sound of her lover's pain Brittany found her voice, "P-please l-let her go Michael, y-you're hurting her."

"That's kind of the idea love." He replied, whilst a sadistic smile crept upon his face. Then a shot rang out and Michael was sent to the floor withering in pain and clutching his right shoulder, it turns that one of the officers took the chance and got him down while he was distracted by Brittany. Rushing over to the criminal, the police pinned him down and cuffed his hands.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and assault of two 17 year old girls, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court, is that understood?" the officer said, his voice ringing out in the room. Heaving him up and dragging him out of the room the officer then spoke on his radio and said they had everything under control and asked for paramedics to come down. As the second officer realised Brittany from her bounds, she rushed over to her injured girlfriend who now was on the verge of passing out and quickly tried to untie her binds.

"San? Santana? Can you hear me babe?" she said in a panicked voice. All she got was a groan. Finally undoing the ropes, she pulled Santana of the chair and onto her lap gently stroking her hair as she examined her injuries. Her cheek was bruised from the slaps and punches she received. Her right eye was slightly swollen and purple around the edges, her bottom lip was cut open and there was some dried blood left just below it. She also had a small gash on her left temple; blood steadily coming out. As she looked down she could see some of the places her clothes had been torn and she could see blood seep through from her left hip, it was where he had cut into her tanned skin. Suddenly she felt sick and angry at the basterd who had hurt her precious Santana like this, she felt frustrated at herself for only being able to watch and not help.

Hugging Santana closer, Brittany whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "I swear we'll make it through this." She whispered, "No-one will ever hurt you again, as long as I'm alive I promise."

"I-I l-love you B-Britt…" she heard Santana stutter before her eyes shut and her body went limp; breathing shallow and slow, but it was enough a comfort for Brittany to know that she was still alive.

"I love you too san, we can make it through this." Brittany replied, leaning down and lightly kissing her forehead, then stroking her dark hair.

 **Please review and tell me how it was. This is my first fanfiction and I hope it's good. Please tell me how I can improve it. It is a one-shot.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **'.it.13 xx**


End file.
